Pancakes
by Sgt. trollz
Summary: A new pony moves into Ponyville and, after a few months of staying, another order comes up for Pinkie Pie...one by the name of Buttermilk.. And the customer wants pancakes for breakfast...


It was quite a beautiful day in Ponyville, birds singing, sun shining, fillies playing various games outside. There was one house in Ponyville, however, that had not a single pony playing outside. This was the residence of Buttermilk, a shy little earth pony with a specialty for cooking. Breakfast foods, specifically, as evident by her cutie mark; a hefty stack of pancakes.

The house she was moving into was a large, yellow painted two story one. There was one bedroom, two bathrooms, a living area, and a kitchen. Buttermilk was altogether pleased with the home, and a smile touched her lips as she saw ponies lining up to bring her gifts, such as furniture and other things.  
>Buttermilk was admiring this huge group, when suddenly a pink blur entered her vision, bouncing playfully in front of her. "Hey! You must be the new pony! I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?" The pony said, shaking her hoof so vigorously that Butter bounced up and down. Dazed, Buttermilk replied,"My-my name? It's Buttermilk, nice to meet you." Pinkie Pie smiled, giggled with a snort, and bode farewell, leaving Buttermilk to herself.<br>Buttermilk decided she would then venture to the marketplace, as she had a decent amount of money on her. The smell of various fruits filled the clean air as she happily walked toward a sweets shop, the "Sugarcube Corner". The shop seemed promising enough, beautiful pastries, pies and cakes could be seen lining the window, tempting potential buyers to indulge in the delectable treats. Buttermilk licked her lips and felt her stomach growl as she stepped through the door. An elderly pony, wearing a name tag reading "Mrs. Cake" was at the counter handing a small cupcake to a pony. Buttermilk browsed the treats, and found a beautiful chocolate cake inside a bag. She hefted the bag up in her teeth, payed the cashier, and departed to home to celebrate her own arrival.

**several months later**

Buttermilk rested her tired head on her pillow, having helped Applejack make several delicious apple-themed breakfasts. She lifted her head up slightly and checked the time on her wall clock; 5:00 AM. And she had to get up in three hours to serve the foods. Buttermilk groaned and slowly drifted into slumber.  
>When the earth pony awoke, she was in a different place, a dark, wet place. She could feel a cobblestone floor beneath her hooves, though she was restrained. A faint rustling could be heard in the distance, though she didn't know the size of the room. Along with the rustle, humming could be heard.<p>

Buttermilk was frozen in fear. She found that it was impossible to part her lips in order to call for help. A slash and a splatter was heard, along with a faint gurgling noise.

Suddenly, a lantern was flicked on. With a good look at the room, she could see boxes of sweets and other foodstuffs lined on shelves in a strange maze-like shape. The scale of the room was impossible to discern. She began to regain feeling in her arms and legs, and she could now rotate her eyeballs. She looked below and saw that she was strapped into a rough wooden chair. An IV drip was inserted into her left arm, an unknown red liquid flowing into her body.

"Oh! I didn't think you'd wake up so soon! I was just getting Rarity all prettied up for breakfast later!" She said. So now Buttermilk knew the relative time, but she was very confused. "Wha-what is this? Where am I?" She said in a panic. Pinkie Pie shushed her and replied,"Why, you're in a better place than before! You're in my house! Isn't this exciting?"

Buttermilk let gulped audibly and said,"Why am I in here?" Pinkie Pie gave her a confused look, as if Butter should have known why she was here. "I brought you over for a party! Don't you see all of the gifts I've gotten for you?" The pink pony said. Indeed, there were small boxes wrapped in a mysterious fuzzy substance, it almost looked like fur or something. Small bow ties topped the creations.

Buttermilk, nervous, gave a small, forced smile. Pinkie Pie seemed pleased with her reaction, and moved towards a what seemed to be a pony sitting in a chair, though it was wrapped in a white sheet. Splotches of red covered the sheet.

Pinkie gripped the sheet with her teeth and tore it off with force. Under it was the most horrible being Butter had ever seen. It was Rarity, but she was horribly maimed. A long curving gash up both of her cheeks gave her a permanent red smile. Her horn had been snapped off, a deluge of blood leaking from the hole left behind. Her stomach had seemed to be torn open, evidenced by a large row of stitches traveling up towards her chin. She talked, though it was a raspy whisper,"B-butter...help me...oh my God it hurts so much." One could see tears rolling down her face, mixing with the blood and probably stinging her gashes.

Buttermilk now knew why Rainbow Dash had "moved". She was dead. Fearing for her life, Buttermilk struggled and pulled at the leather straps, trying to break free of the restraints. Tears escaped her ducts as she found that they were just too tight, allowing zero mobility. She was trapped in this horrible place. Trapped forever.

Pinkie Pie smiled at Butter and said," Oh goodie, it's very nice of you to do that for me." Buttermilk gave a look of utter confusion and desperation. Buttermilk, sobbing, said,"What does that mean?" Pinkie Pie gave her a pleasant smile and said,"I need the juice from here", she said, pointing to roughly where Buttermilk's adrenal glands were. Butter was very scared, and she did indeed feel a tingly sensation in her hooves as adrenaline pumped through her body.

Then Pinkie turned her attention to Rarity and said," We should really get you something... I have just the thing to make you quieter!" She went into the back of the room to a desk and started moving things around. It was about a minute until she came back with a pair of pliers. She trotted happily over to Rarity's frail figure and opened her mouth. She then put the pliers into her mouth, then inserted the pincer end into Rarity's mouth. Upon grabbing her tongue with the pliers, Rarity moaned in terrible anticipation. Pinkie then began pulling vigorously, stretching Rarity's tongue out a few inches longer than it was supposed to be. She kept pulling until a tear appeared, and blood squirted out of the tear. It grew and grew until her tongue completely tore off with a bloodcurdling splotching rip_. _One could hear Rarity choking on her own blood as it ran down her throat. After her tongue was removed and plopped with a wet smack onto a metal tray, Rarity sobbed, still choking on her own blood. "There! Now you won't wake anypony up!" Pinkie said, a huge smile spreading across her blood spattered face. Buttermilk's face twisted into a look of utter horror and disgust. The sheer fact that Pinkie Pie was singing and smiling during all of this somehow strengthened her resolve. "Get me out of here, Pinkie Pie. NOW!" Buttermilk shouted. "Wha-what did you just say? You...you don't want to have this party? BUT SO MUCH WORK WENT INTO IT! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU?" Pinkie Pie said, suddenly furious. Her eyes seemed to burn with the fires of hell itself. One could see years of pain, torture, and abuse in those round, glassy orbs. Pinkie Pie angrily stomped over to a desk and picked something shiny and metallic up. Then, with an angry fierceness in her eye, stomped over towards a stove. Buttermilk started to cry and she said, barely audible,"I'm sorry, I really am, I won't do it again! Please don't do this! Please!" Her voice faded into heavy sobbing. Pinkie Pie either ignored or didn't hear her in her rage. Pinkie then drove the knife into a stove top, turning it on afterwards. The metal of the knife turned a bright red and smoke drifted upwards from it.

She walked angrily to Butter. She drove the red-hot knife into her left leg. It sizzled on contact with her viscous blood, and Buttermilk screamed so loud that her voice cracked and her throat grew sore. She kept the knife embedded into her leg until it returned to a silver color. Sharp, violent pain shot through her leg. The worst part was that Pinkie Pie was keeping it in even after she had let go of it. After some time it stopped hurting and became a slow, dull ache in her started whimpering, that's when Pinkie's face grew sad.

"Oh my...What have I done? I'm so sorry!" She said, breaking down into tears. Buttermilk's once beautiful yellow coat was now matted and covering in red, sticky, blood. Pinkie pulled the knife out with her teeth slowly. Buttermilk grit her teeth and closed her eyes as sharp pain shot up her body. After the removal, Pinkie Pie had large amounts of blood on her face. Rarity could only gurgle and cry as she watched the horrific events unfold. Eventually over time, Rarity slumped over, dead from blood loss.

Buttermilk was forced endure Pinkie Pie's terrible harvest. A large pool of blood coated the floor, and the liquid made Pinkie Pie's mane sloop down, wet. She pulled out her stomach, lungs, and various other organs with a sickening wet tearing noise. Buttermilk realized she could hold out no longer, and vomited on the floor. Pinkie Pie stopped her brutal ripping and looked at Buttermilk. "Oh no, are you sick? Let's get you up to my bedroom, so you can be more comfy." Pinkie Said, a wide smile splitting her face, in contrast to the chunks of bloody, wet flesh covering it. Pinkie dragged Buttermilk up the stairs, and when she bumped a body part on something, Pinkie would stop and apologise, then keep moving.

Eventually they reached her room. It was decorated with beautiful pink tapestries and streamers adorned with pictures of various party things drawn upon them. There was a strange smell in the room, a familiar smell. It was sickly sweet, and Buttermilk knew she had smelled it in the past. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered something horrible. That smell was the same smell from the basement. As they passed Pinkie's closet, this smell grew overpowering, and it took all of Buttermilk's strength not to vomit.

Buttermilk was laid down on Pinkie's bed, and soon she somehow drifted off into a deep sleep. Perhaps it was the trauma she had faced, perhaps it was the sight of Rarity, bloodied and mangled. But whatever the reason, the last thing Buttermilk saw before falling into slumber was a mischievous smile forming on Pinkie Pie's face.

When Buttermilk woke from her slumber, she found that there were straps tying her to the bed. Her leg wound pulsed and throbbed with a dull pain. Pinkie Pie was nowhere to be found, and the room was a lot darker than before. The straps pulled painfully on her arms and she could not move them. Suddenly, she heard a door open downstairs. Buttermilk screamed and yelled for help."Please, come up here, save me!" She said, her voice growing gruff and raspy. A loud gasp was heard from downstairs, which moved to crashing and banging, and lastly wet smacks with some unknown blunt object. Buttermilk cringed and closed her eyes upon hearing the brutality below.

The sound of hooves climbing up the stairs was heard, along with a strange dragging noise. The door suddenly burst open, and standing there was an exasperated Pinkie Pie holding the yellow body of Fluttershy. The indentations from whatever object she was beaten with could be seen embedded into her scalp. A section of skin hung off of her head, and her cracked and shattered skull could be seen beneath.

Buttermilk whimpered at the sight of Fluttershy's limp body being dragged towards her by none other than Pinkie Pie. "Hey, look who came to see you while you were sick," Pinkie said, lifting Fluttershy's head up so her dead eyes stared ominously into Buttermilk's.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? WHAT THE-", she was cut with the smack of Pinkie's hoof across her face. Her face grew red and it stung, then she began crying;Not because of the pain, but because of the sheer thought that Pinkie was doing all of this, that she was the cause of Rainbow Dash's disappearance, and that Buttermilk would end up the same, dead and forgotten.

"Shut up, you stupid little filly! Nopony can know about this! Do you hear me? ANSWER ME!" Pinkie's eyes changed again, and the very sight of them chilled Buttermilk to the bone. "ANSWER ME," Pinkie Pie screamed straight into Buttermilk's ear. Buttermilk did answer, though it came as a tiny whisper,"yes...I-I heard you. Please don't hurt me any more..."

Pinkie Pie lashed out at Buttermilk, punching and kicking Buttermilk with her hooves. She stopped, for the time being, and said," you need to be punished for this! DON'T MOVE, I'LL BE BACK!" She stomped down the stairs, completely and absolutely furious. Buttermilk began to sob even harder than before in fear on what Pinkie was going to do. Images of bloody, rusty metal contraptions filled her mind and frightened her.

It was a while before Pinkie Pie came back up with the most horrible things Buttermilk had ever seen. A rotary saw, a large ornate blade, pliers, and a surgical scalpel. Under normal circumstances, these items were hardly scary, but in this living hell, they seem to be more terrifying than the anticipation of her own death. Grabbing the scalpel, Pinkie Pie walked over to Buttermilk's side and brought it down near her cutie mark. The cool touch of the sharp blade made Butter shiver, and she began to cry and beg for mercy. "Please no! Don't do this, you don't have to! OW! OH MY GOD IT HURTS! ARGHHH! STOP IT PINKIE, YOU'RE HURTING ME! AGHH," she cried, but the pony who was performing this painful surgery did not care, and it even seemed she was oblivious to everything around her. Fluttershy's corpse began to reek of that sickly sweet smell from before.

After Buttermilk's cutie mark was removed, Pinkie Pie set down the scalpel and hefted the large knife, decorated with faces akin to the devil. Pentagrams and horned faces were carved into the blade. The pain from this particular dagger was indescribable. The knife seemed to be almost...alive. It pulsed as if it had a heart beat, and hot air escaped from the handle. It cut and slashed until three separate slices of flesh was taken from Buttermilk's body. Pinkie Pie placed those slices on a hot stove, Buttermilk's own blood sizzling on contact.

Buttermilk could no longer scream, she had no screams or tears left in her. She began to grow dizzy, the blood seeping from her body. Buttermilk suddenly began to feel a euphoria before she drifted off into forever slumber, colors grew brighter, sounds grew muffled, but louder. And as Pinkie Pie left the stove to heft the large circular saw in her teeth, Buttermilk accepted death and fell into it.

Pinkie pie hurried to clean up, making sure to wipe all the blood off her coat and clean all the bits of flesh out of her mane. When she had made herself look like normal, happy, energetic Pinkie Pie, she hurried to the breakfast room. Twilight Sparkle was not there, being slightly late as always. Applejack and Apple Bloom had arrived already however, as had many other ponies in Ponyville. Some had already seated themselves, while others were still waiting for seats.

Pinkie Pie hurried to seat the ponies, trying to make sure nopony suspected foul play or that anything might be amiss.

After all, how could anypony know Pinkie Pie's secret?

"Pinkie Pie, this breakfast is simply amazing!" Applejack said as she gulped down several breakfast apple pies she had help make.

"Why, thank you Applejack, but I really didn't do much of the work, It was all you and Buttermilk that made this possible!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully, a little nervousness gripping the back of her voice. "Applejack, could you help me with something upstairs for a moment?"

"Well, sure." Applejack replied steadily. The two mares ascended some stairs and then stopped right outside Pinkie Pie's room. Pinkie stood back, fiddling with something as Applejack pushed open the door to Pinkie's room. She let out a gasp, but before she could scream or cry for help, a heavy piece of wood collided with Applejack's head, cracking as it did so. Applejack slumped over and looked at the ceiling, unconscious, but alive. Pinkie Pie dragged her into the room, laying Applejack against her bed at the foot of Buttermilk's blood covered hoof.

Pinkie Pie shut the door tightly and began to trot back to the breakfast. NOPONY would ever find out her secrets.

And if they did, well then, we all know what happens to them...


End file.
